1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to muscle exercising devices and more particularly to muscle exercising devices that accommodates different muscles of the body with different strengths and leverages by expanding and contracting a flexible member with a controlled maximum flex. The muscle exercising device can be put into position without any latches, buckles, clasps, connectors, etc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide portable elastic devices for performing exercises. One such type of exercise device employs an elastic cord, and a pair of handles fixed to the ends of the cord. Such portable exercising devices are generally inexpensive, convenient for use, and are useful to provide resistance against which the user exerts force during exercising.
See U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,874, which describes an exercise device comprising an elastic loop having free ends spliced together, generally tubular handles disposed in diametrically opposed relation to one another on the loop and an elastic retainer sleeve surrounding intermediate portions of the loop between the handles. The device is designed for use in performing a wide variety of exercises and for performing a selected number of repetitions of each exercise by grasping the handles and stretching against the resistance load of the loop and the retainer means. The handles can be grasped either by the hands or by a combination of hands and feet to perform various exercises or may be grasped between the feet or ankle portions to perform other exercises.
The problem with elastic exercising devices that rely on handles to extend the device is that individuals are relying on hand and finger strength to hold on as the recoil increases. When one is limited to finger and hand strength then maximizing the big muscles may not be accomplished. Also, the handles could slip out of the hands with increased pressure. This could result in injury.
However, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,529,820, which describes an exercising device for bust development through forced use of the muscles of the back, shoulders and chest consisting of an elastic cord having a sleeve loosely mounted thereon for the arms and shoulders. This device is limited to the upper portion of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,747 discloses an exercise device for exerting a resilient force upon the limbs of the user having two cuffs and a continuously formed looped tension band. Provided on the exterior of the cuff is an envelope-like enclosure having a closure which is formed from the same hook and loop synthetic materials such as those sold under the trademark VELCRO, whereby the tension band is placed within the flaps of the envelope-like enclosure and the flaps are secured about the tension band. In use, the cuffs are secured about the limbs of the user using the VELCRO strips. Once secured, the envelope-like enclosure is then positioned on the exterior aspect of the limb. The chosen continuously formed tension band is positioned and secured within the envelope-like enclosure of each cuff. The user when moving the limbs in opposite directions receives a resilient force, thereby exercising the limbs associated with the exercise device.